A nacelle for a turbine engine typically includes an inlet section, a fan cowl section, a thrust reverser section, and an exhaust section. The nacelle is typically mounted to a wing or a fuselage of an aircraft via a pylon. The fan cowl section is typically split into two halves comprising fan cowls. The fan cowls typically interface with a forward secondary structure (FSS) which extends from the pylon or fan cowl support beam (FCSB).